Ambrose Lysander
Summary Story Ambrose comes from the town of Radiant Valley, a place that prided itself on being the homeland of many of the worlds greatest light mages. Most in the town are born with a natural proficiency in light magic, which drove them to enforce the laws of light, moral standards made by ancient light philosophers. Ambrose was different, being born to a teacher and a promising mage, he failed all tests for signs of light magic. He grew to the age of 5, then started showing potential in dark magic, with no training. After showing the kids at his local school, the people of the town feared he could corrupt their children against the laws of light. So they stole him away from his parents and dropped him on a far away island called Dreader Coast, a place were it always rained, there was no sunlight, and dangerous beasts roamed. Scared and crying, he was tried to kill use the pen he kept from school to hunt a rat, but inadvertently unlocked his phantom. Fifteen years later, a group of pirates called The Mirage Raiders arrived on Dreader Coast to search for the famous lost treasure of Bear-Man Brichetto. When they encountered Ambrose, he was initially hostile, but promised to help them when they saved him from a kracken. Once they found the treasure, they offered him a spot on the crew for his help, he gladly accepted and now travels the sea with a group of people who would eventually become his friends. His later adventures with his crew included going to distant land, the underworld, and even returning to Radiant Valley for a brief period of time. Personality Years of being alone on Dreader Coast has made him introverted, not being able to interact with people without coming off as a weirdo. He isn't a bad person, he is just a seems bit neurotic, making his thoughts and actions unpredictable, although all of his moves are thought through and deliberate. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C physically, 7-A with Phantom Name: Ambrose Lysander "Ghost Writer Ambrose" Origin: The Mirage Raiders Gender: Male Age: 20 Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Darkness Manipulation, Illusion Manipulation with Shadow Clone, able to Summon his Phantom to fight for him Attack Potency: Large Building level (Used his pen to stab a pirate that had turned a ship to dust earlier), Mountain level with Phantom (His phantom was able to level a mountain.) Speed: Hypersonic (Wrote an order for his phantom to catch a sniper bullet after it was fired.), Massively Hypersonic With Phantom (His phantom carried his ship from a military ambush at Mach 3,000 speeds), Light Speed '(With Dark Speed) 'Lifting Strength: Class 1, Class M with Phantom (His phantom was able to lift a ship the size of a small island.) Striking Strength: Large Building Class, Mountain Class with Phantom Durability: City Block level (Survived a string of large explosions.) Small Country level with Phantom (His phantom disappeared after a single hit from a dragon capable of wiping out a country) Stamina: High (Fought demons for hours in the underworld) Range: 300 ft (His phantom has a limited amount of distance it can travel.) Standard Equipment: Spelling Pen: The tool he uses to write commands and spells, he carries about 5 at any time. Intelligence: Gifted '''(Despite being a weakling physically compared to to many in his verse, has been able to take down many enemies with strategic planning, some even when he could not access his Phantom.) '''Weaknesses: Usually stands in one spot and lets the phantom do the work. Weak to light magic Can't control his phantom without a Spelling Pen. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Dark Magic: '''Ambrose uses a phantom-like entity to fight, which he controls with his Spelling Pen. The Phantom will protect Ambrose automatically, but requires directions for specific tasks. (Umbrakinesis) (Magic) '''vεκρός: the command used to summon his Phantom. (Summoning) Dark Light: The only magic that does not require his Spelling Pen, a glowing purple aura in his hand that can cause a surge of excruciating pain through the body of whoever it comes into contact with. (Pain Manipulation) Shadow Clone: Ambrose uses his shadow to make an illusion of himself to draw in attacks while he hides.. (Illusion Manipulation) (Umbrakinesis) (Duplication) Blackout: Ambrose can temporarily make his opponent blind by covering the general area in darkness. (Umbrakinesis) Shadow Blades: Multiple projectiles of magic that shoot at the opponent from the Phantom. (Umbrakinesis) Dead Drill: His Phantom spins rapidly and propels itself forward like a moving drill. Rushdown: His phantom soars into the sky and crashes down on the opponent with great force. Dual Writing: Ambrose pulls out a second pen, this lets him either write a command twice, making it stronger, or write multiple commands at once, but it takes a toll on his body. He usually takes a nosebleed as a warning sign to stop, Dark Speed: Ambrose uses three pens, one in each hand, and one in his mouh. This amount of writing allows the phantom to fight at light speed. He can only use this ability for ten seconds before falling unconscious. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Mami Tomoe (Puella Magi Verse) Mami Tomoe's Profile (Note: This was magical girl Mami and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Magic Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Shadow Users Category:Pirates Category:The Mirage Raiders Category:Illusionists Category:Tier 7 Category:Humans Category:Summoners Category:Good Characters Category:Tier 8